Idol Live! Pretty Cure!
Idol Live! Pretty Cure! '(アイドル ライブ! プリキュア! ''Aidoru Raibu! Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation/Izumi Todo and created by Nishimura Kumiko. This series main motifs are idols and music. Summary ' ''See also: Idol Live! Pretty Cure! Episodes ''' Kuzunokawa city is full of idol. Tsujimura Yui, Ichigo's sister, is the one of the popular idol in Kuzunokawa city. However, a sad moment when Yui comes sick. A strange paper flying into Ichigo when her sister comes sick. That paper written 'Diva Idol Debut'. After a minute, the paper turns into a phone. Again, when Ichigo clicks the phone, a fairy bunny-like named Vocal appears from the phone... ...However, not a long time Ichigo talk with Vocal, a giant monster called Breakdown appears. Vocal says the Breakdown is to gather the positive idol's heart, to make it turns into negative energy. What will happen to the Kuzunokawa idol city? Characters Pretty Cures * / is a cheerful second year middle school student who loves idols and music. When she sign the paper, she becomes an idol. Now she can transform into Pretty Idol, and Pretty Cures Her goal is to reach Diva Idol. Her alter ego is Cure Musical, whose theme color is pink. * / is a energetic second year middle school student who loves sweets and idols. When she met Tsujimura Ichigo the selfish, she tries to talk with Ichigo, so Ichigo can't be selfish when she got many fans. She is very interested in desserts, which means she had a sweets shop called D'Music Sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Bell, whose theme color is yellow. * / is a noble second year middle school student who loves royal-things and idols. She is elegant and noble second year middle school student, also she is good at anything. She had so many fans. When Ichigo and Yume creates an idol group, Chou is their rival. However, when the Pretty Cures successful have many fans than Chou's, Ichigo and Yume asks Chou to join their idol group. Her alter ego is Cure Tune, whose theme color is blue. * / is a calm second year middle school student who loves sweets and idols. She is Tsujimura Ichigo, Shiratama Yume and Tsukikawa Chou's rival. She is very calm girl, however when she search the panda cookie at D'Music Sweets, she becomes surprised because her lovely sweets panda cookie is at her rival's place. Her alter ego is Cure Chord, whose theme color is purple. Allies * is a bunny-like fairy that loves idols and music. She is very energetic girl. When she hears any idols song, her mood becomes relax. When she was kicked from Music Paradise, Rhythm comes to her to comfort her. She ends her sentences with "~voca". * is a dog-like fairy that loves music. She is very calm and noble. When she sees Vocal kicked, she becomes always happy to help. She had a idol coord saver, called Coord Box. She is a royal guardian faory from Music Paradise. She ends her sentences with "~rizu". Music Paradise * is the ruler of Music Paradise. She is very kind, and royal. However, the Decrescendo Force attacks her. She use all of her power to stop Decrescendo Force. But an ultra strong emperor from Decrescendo Force makes her soul is dead. Decrescendo Force * is the king of Decrescendo Force. He is currently in "Energy Mode", which needs negative energy from music sounds. * is a consisting of three people, they appear early in the season. The members are: :* is a fairy, which is the first member. He ends his sentences with "~dec". :* is a young girl, which is the second member. :* is a young boy that he acts like the Queen Coord butler, that's why he kicked Vocal from Music Paradise. He is the third member. * / is an evil servant that brainwashed by Decrescendo King. In episode 49, it's reveal that Kumori is Tsujimura Yui. Supporting Characters Items Locations * is the home town of Tsujimura Ichigo, Shiratama Yume, Tsukikawa Chou and Chinatsu Michi. * is the school they attend. * is Shiratama Yume's shop, but later becomes Tsujimura Ichigo, Shiratama Yume, Tsukikawa Chou, and Chinatsu Michi's place to work. * is the place to idol perform. Trivia Media Music Opening Theme * Dream☆Theatre Idol Live! Pretty Cure! - The opening of Idol Live! Pretty Cure! Ending Theme * Twirkling Idol・Clock - The first ending of Idol Live! Pretty Cure! * Happy! Friend☆Time - The second ending of Idol Live! Pretty Cure! Movie Gallery References Category:Idol Live! Pretty Cure! Category:CureDessert Category:CureDessertSeries Category:Series